¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? (RivaMika OneShot)
by Rusbell
Summary: Allí, en medio de ese montón de flores, siempre estaba ella... Esa mocosa de exótica belleza de la que perdidamente me enamoré sin siquiera saber su nombre.


**Dedicado a nuestra preciosa Mikasa Ackerman por su cumpleaños.**

 _Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos._

Nota de autor al final.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?**

Era un día ajetreado en el centro de Ámsterdam; el tráfico estaba insoportable y las personas abarrotaban las calles con su incesante andar. Por suerte ese día salí de la oficina un poco más temprano de lo normal, de lo contrario hubiese sido imposible cumplir con ese compromiso antes de asistir a la cita que tenía esa tarde.

Miré el reloj en mi muñeca, no tenía demasiada prisa. Aún faltaba poco más de una hora para estar a tiempo en el sitio pautado.

El sonido de una campanilla cortó de tajo el ameno silencio que reinaba en aquel reducido espacio cuando abrí la puerta. Los estantes que cubrían las paredes estaban literalmente tapizados con una diversidad incalculable de flores que variaban en tamaños y colores, todas perfectamente clasificadas y ordenadas por dichas características. Una mezcla de aromas dulzones inundaba mis fosas nasales a medida que avanzaba hacia el mostrador, que hasta ese momento se encontraba vacío.

Justo cuando mis pasos se detuvieron frente aquella superficie de madera, una muchacha salió de un compartimiento que era apto sólo para el personal.

Juro que sentí que el mundo se cimbró bajo mis pies.

 _Maldición._

 _Es bellísima._

El pensamiento resonó con fuerza en mi cabeza apenas mis ojos recorrieron sus preciosos rasgos, los mismos que me fascinaron por ser tan diferentes a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado a ver en esa ciudad.

Sus facciones delicadas y pálidas como las de una muñeca de porcelana denotaban inocencia, y quedaban enmarcadas bajo un manto de corto y espeso cabello negro. Un flequillo reía sobre sus cejas pobladas pero delineadas, su nariz era pequeña y fina, sus cachetes regordetes, sus labios mulliditos y sonrosados destacaban sobre la cremosidad de su piel blanquecina. Sus tupidas y rizadas pestañas cubrían unos enormes ojos grises tan puros y frívolos como el acero, esos que parecieron trasladarme a otra dimensión apenas recaí en el misticismo que oscilaba en ellos.

—¿Señor?

—Lirios, lirios blancos.

Solté lo más recompuesto posible lo primero que cruzó por mi cabeza. En pleno aturdimiento no me fue posible razonar con claridad, afortunadamente dije el nombre de una maldita flor en vez confesarle con toda honestidad que era la criatura más hermosa que había visto jamás.

Ella sólo asintió sin mencionar palabra alguna, y giró sobre sus talones para efectuar mi pedido. Observé quedamente cada mínimo movimiento, precisando desde su refinada forma de caminar hasta la sutileza con la que sus manos envolvieron las flores en el aburrido papel de color marrón que yo mismo escogí indeliberadamente.

La azabache parecía no notarlo… O quizá sí, pero actuaba con total naturalidad sin darle ni una pizca de relevancia a mi insistente escrutinio. No obstante, cuando me tocó a mí estar bajo esa atenta mirada grisácea sumada a la estoicidad de su expresión me sentía jodidamente nervioso, tanto, que el simple hecho de sacar el dinero de mi billetera resultó ser una tarea titánica.

—Que tenga un feliz día —me dijo justo antes de verme abandonar el lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Esa tarde salí de allí aterrorizado, con una extraña sensación recorriéndome entero y con mi mente dando vueltas y vueltas en torno a esa chiquilla que sin darse cuenta me robó el corazón.

* * *

Las flores favoritas de mi madre eran el regalo que siempre solía darle en su cumpleaños. Eso fui a comprar la primera vez que la vi.

Desde el preciso instante en el que mis ojos azulados coincidieron con los suyos, sentía que había quedado atado a ella…

A esa desconocida de exótica belleza.

No pude sacarla de mis pensamientos ni a patadas. La necesidad de saber todo acerca de ella me abrumaba día y noche, y el constante deseo de regresar a esa floristería conseguía ponerme ansioso.

Una semana después, cedí al ya no poder lidiar más con aquel tormento.

Cada vez que cruzaba el umbral de la tienda, trataba de convencerme a mí mismo que era una tonta atracción que tarde o temprano desaparecería sin dejar rastro.

Nunca estuve tan equivocado en toda mi vida.

Al principio fueron visitas muy monótonas, en las que seguía una especie de rutina. Dos o tres veces a la semana trazaba el camino hacia aquella zona con el único propósito de pedir un ramo de lirios blancos, me los entregaba, pagaba y me largaba sin dar ni el más mísero indicio de que estaba _loco_ por ella.

Sin embargo, yo lo disimulaba con una increíble destreza. Había decidido que así sería hasta que encontrase la manera de dar el siguiente paso.

O tal vez el coraje para hacerlo.

Cada vez que me hallaba esperando pacientemente que terminase mi encargo, procuraba apreciar cada mínimo detalle como si fuesen piezas que poco a poco iba armando como si de un rompecabezas se tratase. La observaba y analizaba con sumo cuidado, y todo nuevo descubrimiento lo anotaba mentalmente como si estuviese recolectando pistas que me ayudasen a develar el misterio que ella aún significaba para mí.

Comprobé que estaba libre los lunes y martes luego de un par de intentos fallidos de encontrarla allí en esos días; que los miércoles y jueves trabajaba medio turno y los demás días a tiempo completo. También descubrí que le gustaba leer, pues casi todas las veces que entré a la tienda la azabache estaba inmersa en las páginas de un libro que nunca solía ser el mismo que el anterior. En una efímera ocasión alcancé a atisbar que el texto que leía no estaba en neerlandés o inglés, sino en japonés. Fue eso lo que me permitió saber con total certeza de cuál país asiático provenía, pues su dominio de los demás idiomas era tan impecable que adivinarlo por su acento extranjero no era una opción.

Otras cualidades que definían muchísimo su personalidad eran lo poco que hablaba y esa seriedad que la hacía parecer indiferente a todo lo que la rodeaba. Sin embargo, esas peculiaridades tan propias de ella en vez de cohibirme, consiguieron atraerme y apegarme aún más a la idea inicial de no ser siempre el simple sujeto que va a comprar las mismas flores varias veces a la semana.

 _Carajos. Es una niña._

Me reñí mentalmente al suponer que debía estar en sus veintitantos, tal vez menos… Empero, hice caso omiso de ese pensamiento. No era prejuicioso respecto a la edad… Y realmente esperaba que ella tampoco lo fuese.

No me desanimé a pesar de que nuestra interacción era casi nula. De hecho, mi determinación era tan firme e inmensa que no flaqueó ni disminuyó aun cuando fui testigo de cómo ella rechazó a un muchacho que con mucha osadía la invitó a salir. De reojo vi que se mostró ligeramente apenada cuando en la cara del mocoso figuró una mueca de decepción luego de recibir un "lo siento, estaré ocupada" como respuesta. Asintió resignado y se marchó sin volver a reparar en la susodicha, quien rápidamente recuperó su impasibilidad habitual.

Del resto, nunca la vi conversar con nadie más. Siempre estaba acompañada únicamente de las flores y de sus libros, incluso atendía sola el pequeño local durante sus turnos.

A mediados del segundo mes, Kuchel no pudo guardarse más aquello que sabía era lo que fomentaba mi inusual comportamiento.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices?

La pregunta quedó divagando en medio de un incómodo silencio. Inconscientemente retuve el aire en mis pulmones, y todo mi cuerpo se quedó hecho piedra sin que pudiese evitarlo. Me giré hacia ella cuando hube salido de mi estupefacción, sonrió al ver mi cara de espanto y siguió acomodando el ramo en un jarrón de cristal que recién había adquirido.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Te gusta esa chica. Esa debe ser la única razón por la que ahora frecuentas tanto ese lugar que sólo solías visitar el día de mi cumpleaños.

—Tch, te equivocas mamá —gruñí tratando de ignorar el ardor que de repente tuve en mis mejillas. Sus ojos se posaron una vez más sobre mí, e irremediablemente me hizo sentir como un niño que por más que intenta, no le es posible ocultar sus travesuras.

—A mí no puedes mentirme, Levi —dijo de pronto enternecida. Se acercó y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, buscando transmitirme la seguridad que me hacía falta para finalmente atreverme a ir un poco más allá—. Apresúrate y díselo, ¿sí? Ya no puedo esperar a conocer a la persona que logró adueñarse del corazón indomable de mi adorado hijo.

* * *

Fue un sábado en la tarde, a principios de verano cuando me dirigí a esa tienda con un único objetivo en mente. Y no era precisamente comprarle lirios blancos a Kuchel.

El nerviosismo que me invadió cuando divisé la entrada unas tiendas antes quedó pulcramente camuflado tras una fachada serena y plena de confianza. Mis pasos eran firmes y decididos a pesar de que mi pulso corría desbocado y mi cabeza comenzaba a girar.

Me detuve enfrente y miré al interior a través del vidrio que cubría toda la pared, divisándola de inmediato detrás del mostrador. Permanecí allí parado como un idiota viéndola seleccionar algunas flores del pequeño puñado que tenía sobre la madera de la repisa, para posteriormente unirlas con delicadeza en lo que parecía ser una elaborada tiara. Estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que no se percató de que yo estuve contemplándola completamente fascinado en todo momento; no lo hizo ni siquiera cuando satisfecha se la colocó apenas terminó de armarla.

Me quedé sin aliento cuando vi cómo sus labios se curvearon hacia arriba luego de admirar en un espejo el exitoso resultado de su creación. Nunca la había visto hacerlo, y… Maldición, era la sonrisa más bonita y radiante.

Si hasta ese entonces estaba atado a ella de alguna u otra manera, a partir de ese momento caí directo a un profundo abismo del cual no había escapatoria.

Me enamoré perdidamente de esa mocosa sin siquiera saber su nombre.

Sus irises de acero se centraron en mí cuando la campanilla que pendía de la puerta emitió su típico sonido para avisar la llegada de un cliente. Acomodó su cabello con rápidos movimientos, y tras recobrar la compostura, bordeó el mostrador para salir a mi encuentro.

—Bienvenido.

—Hola —la saludé con calidez, aún tontamente hechizado por lo que en secreto acababa de presenciar.

—Hola.

No fui capaz de decir algo más una vez que ahondé en esa mirada suya, que me observaba inquisitiva y expectante. Tragué duro y escondí las manos en mis bolsillos, temeroso de que notase el imperceptible temblor que controlaba mis dedos.

—¿Lo mismo de siempre?

Lo medité brevemente, sin saber qué contestar.

 _¿Cuáles son las de su agrado?_

 _Tch, qué oportuno. Por supuesto que esas._

La respuesta estaba justo frente a mis narices.

—No, esta vez quiero un arreglo con las mismas flores que tienes en tu corona.

La mocosa parpadeó, claramente descolocada por mi singular encargo.

—Me gustan.

 _Y me gustas tú._

La diminuta explicación que agregué después fue suficiente para restarle extrañeza al asunto, a ella no le quedó de otra que asentir y disponerse a hacer su trabajo.

—El envoltorio lo dejo a tu elección, escoge el que prefieras.

Ocupé unos pocos minutos para acercarme a una pequeña sección de la estantería donde había todo tipo de tarjetas; por fortuna encontré una que le venía como anillo al dedo a esta ocasión en particular.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, tampoco importaba demasiado.

Podía tardarse lo que quisiera, todo con tal de estar a su lado.

—Listo —anunció complacida con el bonito ramo que preparó—. Son 50 euros.

Me lo tendió y no pude evitar sorprenderme, realmente era una obra digna de admirar. Todos los intensos colores de las flores salpicaban el papel blanco que las envolvía, sujeto con un listón dorado que le daba un toque elegante.

Frunció el ceño al advertir que yo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de agarrarlo, quizá le confundía en demasía mi impropia actitud. Saqué el dinero y lo puse sobre el mostrador. Suspiré y ya armado de valor, coloqué la tarjeta en él.

—Es para ti.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso color rojo, casi tanto como el tono carmesí de las flores que sostenía en sus manos apenas cayó en cuenta de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus orbes saltaron varias veces del arreglo a mi dirección y viceversa, deteniéndose abruptamente en el escrito que tenía la pequeña ficha que reposaba sobre los pétalos.

En esta, con letra cursiva, se leía:

"¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?"

—No salgo con hombres casados.

—No estoy casado ni tengo novia, mucho menos hijos, ni siquiera tengo alguna mascota —refuté con parsimonia, queriendo dejarle muy en claro mi posición libre de compromisos.

—¿Pretende que le crea?

—Deberías. Todas y cada una de las flores que compré fueron para mi madre.

La mocosa entornó los párpados, desconfiando de mi afirmación. Relajó su postura un instante después al no hallar en mí nada que pusiera en duda mi credibilidad, sus facciones suavizadas y pintadas de ese matiz rojizo lucían terriblemente tiernas y algo aniñadas.

 _Preciosa._

—Pues lamento decirle que tampoco salgo con extraños.

—Tch, dejémonos de formalidades mocosa.

—¿Mocosa?

—Levi, 33 años, abogado —la interrumpí ofreciéndole una mano. Titubeó antes de estrecharla, sorprendida por mi atrevimiento—. ¿Tú eres…?

—Mikasa, 20 años, estudiante universitaria.

—Estudiante de literatura, ¿no?

—¿Cómo se supone que sabes eso? —cuestionó con dureza, nuevamente recelosa—. ¿Eres un tipo acosador o algo así?

—Simple deducción —expuse encogiéndome de hombros—, siempre estás leyendo.

—Ah —murmuró hallándole sentido a mi justificación.

—¿Ves? Ya nos vamos conociendo —apreté ligeramente su mano, que me había negado a soltar—. Bien, lo preguntaré otra vez… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo, _Mi-ka-sa_?

Saboreé su nombre despacio, sintiendo un infinito regocijo acentuarse en mis entrañas. El tamborileo en mi pecho era tan feroz que llegué a creer que ella podría escucharlo si se aproximaba siquiera un poco más…

—¿Cuándo?

—Ahora mismo si es posible.

—Pareces desesperado, ¿lo estás? —inquirió burlona.

—¿Por ti? Maldición, sí.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvearon y formaron una media luna que yo extasiado admiré, y en sus orbes centelló una chispa que hacía un momento no estaba allí.

 _Joder._

Verla así despertó en mí unas endemoniadas ganas de apretarla entre mis brazos, de comérmela a besos hasta más no poder, de repetirle mil y un veces lo mucho que me encantaba y de paso explicarle cuánto anhelé llegar a ese punto.

—Aún no termina mi turno, _Le-vi_ —su voz cortó la línea de cavilaciones—. Falta una hora, para ser exacta.

—Entonces esperaré. Estaré en el café de la esquina, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale, pero… ¿me devuelves mi mano, por favor?

—Tch, claro.

Una sonrisa estúpida se plantó en mi cara cuando escuché su risa en un murmullo, suave y sutil, propia de esa dulzura que se escondía tras el escudo de seriedad que solía usar.

Era una parte de ella que yo moría por descubrir.

Y lo haría, estaba segurísimo de eso.

—En una hora —musité más para mí que para ella, trazando el camino de vuelta a la salida.

—Sí, una hora.

Repitió, y sólo así lo creí. Abrí la puerta dispuesto a salir cuando su voz me detuvo en seco.

—Tardaste mucho en pedírmelo. Temía que no lo hicieras nunca.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —balbuceé girándome hacia ella perplejo—. Tú… ¿Lo sabías?

—Simple deducción —contestó imitándome con sorna—. Supongo que no pierdo nada con decirte que también me gustas.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo, mocosa?

—No. Ahora vete, no están permitidas este tipo de visitas en horas laborales.

Asentí mecánicamente, aún atónito. Le dediqué un modesto ademán antes de abandonar el lugar, ella agitó levemente su mano y sonrió una vez más.

Maldición.

Estaba eufórico. Quería correr, gritar, presumir ante todos que tendría una cita con la mujer más hermosa de todo el jodido universo.

Y lo mejor de todo es que me correspondía. Por Dios, ¡lo hacía!

Todavía no asimilaba del todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero aun así estaba delirando de felicidad.

Era el bastardo más afortunado.

Sí… Definitivamente lo era.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Holaaa muchachones! ¿Qué tal están? ¡Yo espero que bien!**

 **Hoy es un día muy especial… ¡El cumpleaños de la waifu más bella y especial de todas!**

 **Quiero que sepan que la imagen de portada es parte de la última escena, cuando Miki usa la corona que ella misma hizo. Es bellísima, ¿verdad? A mí me encantó. Por otro lado, el lugar donde llevé a cabo la historia… ¡Amo Ámsterdam, amo los Países Bajos! (Creo que eso quedó claro, hahaha). Desde hace un tiempo quería usarlo como escenario, y bueno, este fue el momento perfecto para hacerlo.**

 **Sí, sé que en esta historia no le hago alusión directa a su cumpleaños, lamento eso. Cuando estuve ideando una trama para este escrito, esta idea me llegó de la NADA (literal, no sé ni de dónde salió), me pareció bonita y no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad. No me detuve porque como lo mencioné en un principio, va dedicada a ella como regalo de todos modos.**

 **Confieso que me divirtió mucho desarrollar el oneshot; imaginar a Levi completamente flechado y frecuentando un lugar así sólo para ver a Mikasa enterneció mi frío corazón, en serio. Podía verlo ir y venir tratando de disimular su atracción hacia ella, aunque creo que no le salió muy bien su actuación porque ella evidentemente lo notó con facilidad xDDD. Que graciosita Mikasa haciéndose la difícil cuando por dentro también se derretía por él, admite que te encanta Levi mocosa. (¿?)**

 **En fin, ¿les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?**

 **¡No olviden votar y comentar, bellezas! Me encantaría saber lo que opinan al respecto. 3**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

 **Cuídense, hasta pronto.**


End file.
